Little Baby Demons
by Green Cat Claw
Summary: [COME AND VOTE NOW!]Hinata keeps a secret from everyone. When she leaves to go into the forest she is actually taking care of some baby demons. But what will happen when somebody finds out what she is doing? Will they stop her or not? NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sits in the corner of the room and cries)

Summery: Hinata keeps a secret from everyone. When she leaves to go into the forest she is actually taking care of some baby demons. But what will happen when somebody finds out what she is doing? Will they stop her or not? Pairings undecided.

Little baby demons

Chapter one

Hinata just had got away from her father telling her that she was weak and she is not fit to be the heir of the clan.

She decided that she was going to go take a walk in the forest away from everyone. She always loved taking walks in the forest with no one around.

When she was walking though the forest today she never knew something was going to change her life so much.

Hinata was walking deeper into the forest but she didn't go to far because she didn't want to get lost. Then all of a sudden she heard two yipping noses coming not that far from where she was.

She walked over to the nose. When she got there she could hear it behind the tree. When she looked behind the tree she saw two little foxes one was white and the other was orange.

Hinata was shocked. She didn't believe that she would see two fox kits in front of her. But the orange one was caught in a trap. She didn't want the hunter use the fur to make a coat or anything so she decided to let it free.

When she did the orange fox came out and went to the white fox and yipped happily. Then the two foxes went up to Hinata and started cuddling with her.

When Hinata was about to leave the foxes wouldn't let her. The just kept on falling her. She tried to get the to run into the forest and play, but the wouldn't.

They ran around her yipping. Then all of a sudden the little one yipped "Mommy."

Hinata thought she was crazy hearing a fox say mommy. But then the little fox yipped mommy again.

'Am I crazy or did this little fox just talk to me' thought Hinata. So Hinata decided that she was going to take care of the fox kits.

End Flashback 

That was three years ago and she has been their mother since. She named the little girl white fox Yuri and she named the orange boy fox Akio. She is about 15 now with everybody else.

Hinata was walking into the forest to meet up with Yuri and Akio. She always went out there after she left the house from training. The only time she didn't see them was when she was on a mission.

Akio had just got his third tail a couple days ago and Yuri only has two tails. They got the English language packed down and can talk pretty good.

"Mommy do we get to play today mommy!" yelled Akio as he was running up to Hinata.

"Yeah do we get to play mommy," said Yuri but not as loud as Akio.

"Yes we get to play today Akio and Yuri," said Hinata.

"Lets play hide and seek!" yelled Akio.

"Ok you two hide and I will seek," said Hinata as she began to count.

"Ok!" yelled Akio and Yuri as they ran to go hide deeper into the forest.

-In the streets in Konoha-

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha to go get some ramen. Then the Kyuubi started to talk to him.

'Kit there are some other fox demons in the area' (The Kyuubi hasn't notice before because they didn't have that much power before) 'Really, why haven't you notice you baka fox' 'Well there power wasn't that much power from them because they are very young foxes and they are with somebody' 'Who are they with' 'I don't know but it is a girl' 'Ok lets go find them before they do anything bad' 

Naruto started to run off to the direction the Kyuubi told him. When he got there he just saw Hinata looking for something.

"Hinata-chan what are you looking for!" yelled Naruto

Authors Notes

Well this is my first fanfiction and I don't think I am that good.

Sorry of any bad grammer.

Please tell me if I should update or continue!

Tell me of some of the other paring I should do.

Give me any ideas you want me to do.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Recap:

Naruto started to run off to the direction the Kyuubi told him. When he got there he just saw Hinata looking for something.

"Hinata-chan what are you looking for!" yelled Naruto.

When Naruto yelled like that it scared Hinata half to death. "U-um," said Hinata trying to think of what to say.

"So what are you looking for," said Naruto.

"U-um," Hinata repeated again.

"Mommy why haven't you found us yet," came out a yelled from out of nowhere.

"Hinata what was that?" asked Naruto.

"U-um," Hinata repeated for the third time. She was so unsure of what to say she didn't want anyone to take away her little babies. (She has been their mother for so long that she thinks of them as her own children.)

"Mommy who is that?" asked Akio before he jumped out of the tree.

"Hinata who is that?" asked Naruto. He was a little freaked out that a three-tailed demon fox was calling Hinata mommy.

"Yeah mommy, who is that?" asked Yuri as she walked out of the bushes.

Now Naruto was freaked out. Not one, but two demons were calling Hinata mommy. If something else came out of nowhere and called Hinata mommy Naruto would faint. (lol that's Hinata's job.)

"U-um, A-Akio, Y-Yuri this is N-Naruto-kun, N-Naruto-kun this is A-Akio and Y-Yuri," said Hinata trying no to shudder so much but was failing very badly.

"Hinata when did this happen?" asked Naruto still a little freaked out.

So Hinata told him what happen. Naruto was still a little shock but he was starting to get over it.

"So do you want to play with us?" asked Akio.

"Ugh sure," said Naruto.

"Are we going to finish playing hide and seek?" asked Hinata.

"Lets finish playing hide and seek," said Yuri.

"OK!" yelled Akio.

The four played hide and seek for a while and were having fun. Akio loved yelling boo at everyone and scaring them to death but he could never scare Naruto. They were playing until dark and they never notice how late it was getting until they heard Naruto's stomach growling. So they decided to head their different ways but before they did Akio and Yuri said bye to Naruto.

" Bye Daddy!" both Akio and Yuri yelled.

Author notes

Sorry for the short chapter! I will try to write a longer chapter next weekend!

I have family over for my brother's birthday this weekend so I had to help clean up the house.

I would like to say thinks for my reviewers S-Wanderer999, Kiaraaa, Julia Burn, ShinigamiSaisei, silverfangandinuyashafruits, nania, and AuroraStarPhoenix.

Plus I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or names being spelled wrong.

_**Please review and give any suggestions!**_


	3. Don't be mad

I'm sorry I haven't had time to work on the story I am in the middle of writing the 3rd chapter but its hard when I have a project due in a week that I am working on and my mom has been sick so I have to help out a little more. I will try to update next weekend or the next one. I am sorry I will try to update soon!

Love,

LoveKibaAndShinoForever

PS Please don't be mad at me. And look at my friend's story called The Fang Five!


	4. Look here to VOTE!

**I NEED YOUR HELP AND YOU GET TO VOTE**

Well I wanted to change some things about my story. Like about the little baby fox demons. I wanted Hinata to be taking care of three demons but they're different demons.

It is like she is a mother of three demons that take over the place of the previous demons that are there now. So Hinata will be taking care of them in a house in the woods after her family has disowned her. The three baby demons can change forms from their demon self to there human form. Plus Hinata would have a marking showing her that she is the demon mother.

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME VOTING**

What three demons should Hinata be taking care of?

The one tailed Raccoon.

The two tailed Cat.

The three tailed Turtle.

The five tailed Dog.

The six tailed Weasel.

The seven tailed Badger.

The nine tailed Fox.

Plus where do you think Hinata's tattoo showing she is the demon mother and what it should look like!

So make sure and **VOTE**

It will end later this week.

If you don't want me to do this and continue with the original idea please tell me.


End file.
